1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roof expansion joints and weather-tight structures forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type usually employ a flexible resilient impervious sheet material extending between and/or overlapping support structures on the adjacent sides of a roof expansion slot-like opening.
This invention eliminates the flexible material seals of the prior art constructions and provides rigid metallic inter-engaging movable components capable of maintaining a weather-tight seal while providing the necessary movement accommodating expansion and contraction of the roof sections movably joined thereby.